


Batman: The Long Winter, Episode 5: The Morning After

by Anonymous



Series: Batman: The Long Winter [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce and his butler Alfred deal with the fallout of the first bust of the Cobblepot's weapons operation....
Series: Batman: The Long Winter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049048
Kudos: 1
Collections: Batman, BatmanFanfiction, Favorite Batman Fics, batman orignal characters





	Batman: The Long Winter, Episode 5: The Morning After

EPISODE 5: THE MORNING AFTER  
Bruce woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon emanating from a silver tray in the corner of his room. He smiled as he thought of Alfred, his loyal butler. From the way the sun was shining, Bruce had determined it was almost ten o’clock. He thought that it was a good thing that he did not have anything planned for the morning. Bruce swung his legs out from underneath the sheets and planted them on the rug next to his bed. He walked over to the tray and saw the wonderful spread before him. Two eggs looked back at him like a pair of yellow eyes. Three strips of bacon were lined up next to the eggs, and steam was still coming off of the thick strips. A tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice stood tall next to the white and gold plate. Bruce smiled again. Alfred knew he loved the orange juice more than anything else on that tray, so he gave him one of the tallest glasses in Wayne Manor to hold the bright yellow liquid. Next to the plate sat two aspirin tablets. Bruce reached for the tablets and grabbed the orange juice not long after and drank the pills down. He then picked up the tray and went to his study.  
When Bruce arrived in the study, he saw Alfred standing at attention near the radio. The massive wooden piece of machinery stood three feet tall and looked as ornate as any radio Bruce had ever seen. Alfred went to turn up the radio as he felt Bruce should hear what was being discussed.  
Alfred was an older man, with thinning grey hair and a grey mustache of the same color sitting atop his upper lip. He was dressed in his usual tuxedo, with a vest wrapped tightly around his slim frame. A black bow tie sat neatly below his neck and his shoes were black and shiny. He was a couple of inches shorter than Bruce, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Having spent many years in British intelligence agencies, Alfred Pennyworth was by no means a passive butler. He was initially brought on by the Wayne family as the head of security of Wayne Industries. But they enjoyed his presence so much that they invited him to live with them and provide security at Wayne Manor. He had known Bruce since he was a young boy. And though he had issues with Bruce’s current escapades as “The Batman”, he was happy with the work he was doing with the Wayne Foundation.  
“Good morning, Alfred.” Bruce said, smiling.  
“Good morning, Bruce,” Alfred warmly replied. “I believe you may want to hear what the people are saying about your most recent adventure with ‘the Penguin’.” Alfred turned the dial. A masculine voice could be heard reading the story.  
“Last night, three Cobblepot Shoe Company trucks were sabotaged by the Batman. Twenty men, all of whom were Cobblepot Shoe Company employees were injured at the scene. While two of the trucks were filled with leather and other materials used in the production of shoes, the third was topped to the brim with illegal weapons that illegally arrived at the Port of Gotham. Authorities are investigating the Cobblepot Shoe Company for any possible connection to the crime. Though Oswald Cobblepot of the Cobblepot Shoe Company released a statement saying that, ‘The Cobblepot Shoe Company is appalled at the events that took place last night. Our company makes shoes, we do not traffic guns. I aim to be open and transparent with authorities about every detail of our operations so as to clear the names of our workers and our company’. The Gotham Police department will continue its investigation into Cobblepot Shoes as well as the Batman to find out who is clean and who is the culprit. We will give you updates as time goes on. Now onto our next-“ The broadcast cut out.  
“Unbelievable.” said Bruce.  
“Perhaps it would be more effective if you didn’t beat his employees half to death.” Alfred replied.  
“I had to send a message…” Bruce said, slightly unsure of himself. “The Wayne Foundation is doing its part to supply supplemental income to people all over Gotham. I have to do what I can to discourage people from turning to crime.”  
“Bruce, I have never been opposed to your efforts to improve this city. But I think you must consider what emotions are driving you to go galivanting around the streets of Gotham at night beating up desperate men.” Alfred said, staring Bruce in the eye.  
“That’s enough. You know I’ve thought this through, Alfred.” Bruce shot back, staring at the ground. Alfred sighed.  
“All right…but please think about it a little more. Why do you feel the need to beat people within an inch of their lives in order to teach them a lesson? What makes you feel that way?” Alfred asked deliberately. Bruce did not respond as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
